A portable electronic device, such as a smart-phone, a tablet and a portable computer usually comes with a touch screen or touch panel on its display panel for touch sensing purposes. The touch screen allows a user to select stored items in the electronic device or to enter information into the electronic device, for example. The display panel is also frequently used to display pictures. It would be useful to have a display panel capable of display 3D pictures or images.